The invention relates to a starting control for fuel injection systems. In known starting controls a mixture is made available during the warming up period which is richer than that subsequent to the achievement of a determined operating temperature. Below a predetermined speed threshold, an additionally increased enrichment of the mixture can be effected which, when the speed threshold is exceeded, suddenly passes into another starting characteristic line which is appropriate for the enrichment of the mixture. Such a discontinuous transition can be particularly disruptive precisely in the warming up phase.